1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treadmill apparatus, and more particularly to a treadmill apparatus having dual treads for conducting both jogging and stepping exercises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,146 to Piaget et al. discloses one of the typical treadmills including dual treads that may be alternatively pivot up and down as a user walks thereon. However, Piaget et al. fail to disclose a coupling device for coupling the two treads together, due to the continuous treads.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional treadmills.